Keeper 2: Madness Within((ON HOLD))
by MoonWillow333
Summary: Set 25 years after Bailey defeated Chris. Ezio is Bailey's youngest son with a bright outlook on life. He's looking forward to his first year of high school, making both memories and new friends. But what happens when a normal camping trip with some friends turns into a revenge plot gone wrong?


**Ello everyone!  
Man, is it good to be back. :3  
So, here is the sequel to my popular fanfiction: Keeper!  
So, just some information. This story takes place 25 years after Bailey fought Chris. Also, it is ****not** **told from her point of view anymore, but her youngest son's, Ezio.  
And, please don't hate me, but updates for this story will be VERY INCONSISTENT.  
I apologize for this, but I work a part time job and go to school now, so updating will be a bit hard for me. :(  
** **BUT!** **  
Feedback will** **ABSOLUTELY** **help me! Hearing your thoughts and encouragement really helps me write these stories and the only reason I finished Keeper was because of you guys. :'3  
So, without further adieu, here is chapter one of Keeper 2: Madness Within!**

* * *

" EZ! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!"

I woke with a start as my ears began ringing from a certain somebody screeching like a banshee in my ear. Groaning, I sat up and glared at my older sister.

" Geez Natalie, you should get a job as a scream-o singer." I muttered, ruffling my dark blonde hair. Natalie glared down at me, her reddish brown (at least, that's what Mom called them) eyes like mini daggers waiting to tear me apart.

" No way in hell would I do that, now get up!" Natalie argued. " It's your first day of high school and Mom's gonna flip if you're late." I whined and covered my head with my pillow as Natalie huffed in frustration. I could imagine her crossing her arms in irritation and tapping her foot on the floor.

God, I loved being the youngest.

I yelped when I felt my blankets get yanked from under me, causing me to fumble around and fall off my bed.

" Breakfast will be done in ten minutes and you better have your butt dressed and ready." Natalie smiled venomously. " Mom's words, not mine." With that, my sister stalked off.

" Yeah right…" I scowled and rubbed my head. " Stupid sister…" I stood to my feet, stretching before I made my way over to my dresser to pick out something to wear. Pulling out a pair of dark denim skinnies and my white and blue parallel lined Nike shirt that my brother gave me when he grew out of it. The only thing that sucked about being the younger sibling was I got a lot of hand-me-downs.

After throwing on my clothes, I walked to my mirror that hung on the back of my door and looked over myself quickly, running a hand through my hair to muse it up a little before heading downstairs for breakfast.

My mom greeted me with a warm smile and a good morning as she continued cooking, my older brother sitting at the table was talking on the phone and I smirked, walking over to sit beside him.

" Hey, Gabriel…" I drawled as he shot me a glare before telling whoever he was talking with to wait a second.

" What, Ezio?" Gabriel asked, annoyed as he narrowed his chocolate brown eyes at me. I wiggled my brows in response and he slapped my shoulder. Hard.

" Mom!" Gabriel whined. " Ezio's making fun of me again!" I groaned and rolled my eyes, slouching in my chair and crossing my arms.

" Ezio," I nearly cringed at the warning in my mom's voice. " What have I told you?"

" That I shouldn't tease Gabriel…" I ground out the response. " But mom—" My mom looked at me with a stern glare that shut me up real quick and I glared at the table.

After eating breakfast, I grabbed my backpack, slipped on my vans, and bolted out the door to the bus stop to start my very first day of High School.

* * *

This. Was. It.

High school. Every kids' worse nightmare, or sometimes the golden years of all the school-years. Me? I was hell of excited for all the newest memories to add to the collection!

" Ezio!" I turned to see one of my best friends from last year, Alana, bounding over to me.

Alana and I have been friends since middle school when I stopped these pricks from harassing her in the school hallway. After that, we kind of hit it off and became the best of friends. She was about five one in height, with shoulder length blonde hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Alana was a target for most of the boys due to her growing C-cup and innocent personality. I took it upon myself to help protect her from those asses that tried to hurt her.

" Hey girl!" I greeted as I tackled her into a massive bear hug, causing the small blonde to giggle.

" You're here early, Ez. What're you up to?" Alana asked as the two of us began walking to the quad. I shrugged nonchalantly at the question.

" I just wanted to explore a bit." I answered truthfully with a grin. " Maybe find out where Gabriel is so I can prank him before school starts." Alana giggled and weakly punched my arm.

" You're so mean to him!" Alana scolded, wagging her finger at me in mock chastisement. " You should be nicer!" I just laughed and laced my fingers together behind my head. We chatted on our way to the quad, talking out our lives and what we wanted to do when we got out of school. I honestly had no clue what I wanted to be.

Maybe I'd be a professional Streamer like dad.

I stopped my thoughts when I noticed a boy around my age leaning against the vocational building wall, a thick book in his hands as his eyes flew back and forth, reading the material of the book with deep interest. His eyes were that beautiful icy blue and his hair was black as the night sky that was void of any stars, which contrasted greatly with his pale complexion, was drawn back into a small pony-tail and damn, he pulled off that long hair well.

I smiled and walked over to the boy, extending my hand as he looked up and glared at me, like I offended him or something. I mentally shrugged of the glare.

" Hey, my names Ezio!" I greeted, still holding out my hand. The boy looked at it before looking back at me with an unamused expression, slowly closing his book.

" What the hell do you want?" He ground out, glaring at me as I dropped my hand, still smiling.

" Just to introduce myself." I replied, stuffing my hands in my pockets. " Is there something wrong with that?" The boy snarled at me before turning and walking away. I blinked in surprise before bounding after him.

" Hey!" I called, catching up to him with little effort. " Wait! I didn't get your name!" The boy stopped and turned to look back at me, his eyes narrowed.

" Thaddeus. Now leave me alone." He growled before turning and leaving me standing there, staring blankly.

That was an interesting first meeting. At least I didn't get punched in the face…

* * *

Thaddeus grumbled to himself as he weaved his way through the school and to the library, where it was _actually_ quiet. Stupid freshmen, coming up to him and asking him stupid questions.

He would admit that the blonde reminded him of someone, but he couldn't say who. Maybe a victim of his father or mother, or another proxy he had seen somewhere. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It had to be his startling red eyes.

Not too many people with that gene. Well, not many people that aren't albino have that eye color, anyways. Thaddeus shook off the thoughts of the freshman and delved into his book once again, hoping to forget… what was his name? Oh, that's right. Ezio.

Stupid blonde freshman.

* * *

 **And there's the first chappy! :3**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to write chapter 2 as soon as I can!**

 **Please, leave a review, it really helps! :)**


End file.
